Her Memory
by AmityAlice
Summary: Eclare fanific! What happens when Eli has a secret for Clare? Read to find out!
1. Prologue

Prologue

Eli's POV

Her laughter is like a thousand bells, twinkling over and over in my mind. The way she clenches her sides to stop the wheeze that is followed by even more laughter makes me grin. She is beautiful, from her long chocolate brown hair and soul-searching amber eyes to her long legs and thin frame. She falls onto her back as we sit on the white picnic blanket, giggling as I tickle her relentlessly.

I finally stop and she takes a gasping breath, only to dissolve into another fit of giggles. There air is warm as the breeze tousles her hair and the sun is high over Lake Haleigh, our special place.

I want this moment to last forever. But it slowly begins to slip from my grasp and I struggle to snatch it back. My eyes shoot open against my will and I find myself staring at my blank white ceiling instead of Julia's eyes. The last strings of the memory slowly loosen as it drifts to the back of my mind, to be dreamed of again.

This dream doesn't come as a surprise to me, seeing as her last gift to me follows me everywhere I go.

**Here's the prologue to my new story! I'm actually writing it with help from my friend on the storyline (: let me know what you guys think! Oh and let me know if you think I should put a song at the beginning of each chapter…I can't decide. More chapters soon!**


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

Clare's POV

I guess you could say the highlight of my summer was the hearse moving in next door.

Well, the hearse didn't move in exactly, but the family that drove up in it with the moving van did. It was a change in my dull neighborhood, and excitement for my boring summer.

I watched them intently from the window (I'm curious, okay?), wanting a look at our new neighbors. My blue eyes took in the scene as it unfolded before me.

A woman stepped out of the van carrying a toddler and beckoned to whoever was driving the hearse. A dangerous looking teenage boy climbed out and tossed the keys to the mother. She unlocked the door with one hand with the other wrapped tightly around the little girl as the boy moved to the back of the van and began to unload the family's possessions. He was cute, I admitted to myself, even from afar. His dark hair was shaggy but not too long; it was adorable. He was dressed in all black from head to toe, and stuck out in the bright afternoon sun.

The mother went inside as the boy carried in furniture and bags. I watched a little bit longer until a voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Clare?" My mother asked, "What are you doing?"

I stood up quickly from our window seat, a blush creeping along my cheeks. "Nothing," I answered quickly, "Just looking to see who our neighbors are."

She laughed. "Why don't you go over and say hi? Take over some cookies with you." I started to protest but she walked out of the room. I pouted for a moment but left my spot at the window anyway. Well, at least I had something better to do than creep out the new neighbors.

I went into the kitchen and preheated the oven, getting out all the ingredients I would need for my homemade chocolate chip cookies. I mixed them all together and shaped them into perfect spheres, dropping them one by one onto the pan. I set them in the oven and curled up with a book in the living room until I heard the sharp "ding!" The cookies were perfect so I wrapped them up and fixed my hair in the mirror, ready to walk over to the neighbors' house.

I nervously knocked twice on the chestnut door, biting my bottom lip. I'm not a very big people person, so it's kind of uncomfortable when I have to do these types of things.

The woman answered the door, her arms still wrapped around the little girl. She was tall and pretty, with her dark hair cut short and soft big green eyes. "Hello?" She said, smiling.

"Hello, I'm Clare Edwards, I live right next door." I pointed to my house. "I just wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood!" I held out the cookies with a genuine smile.

"That's so kind of you! I'm Grace Goldsworthy, and this is Haelie, my…" The girl started to cry. "I'm sorry; she hasn't had her nap yet. Eli!" The woman turned as the boy came to the door. "Can you take Haelie for a moment and talk to our guest? She upset and I need to take these to the kitchen," she said to him. He nodded and took the little girl in his arms before turning to me.

"Hello, I'm Clare, I just wanted to, uh, welcome your family to the neighborhood!" He looked at me for a moment.

"Are you some kind of girl scout?"

I blushed furiously. "No!"

He smirked. "I'm just kidding. Maybe." He was arrogant, I could tell. "So, Clare, do you happen to go to Degrassi?" The girl pounded her small fists on his chest and he set her down on the ground. She clung to his leg unsteadily.

"Yes," I said.

"What a coincidence! That's where I start this fall." He said the last part with a hint of distaste in his voice.

"Hey!" I said,, laughing a little, "Degrassi's not so bad."

"It's not really Degrassi, it's just the fact that it's school." He smirked and I laughed.

"I see what you mean." I agreed. Mrs. Goldsworthy's voice rang out behind Eli.

"Eli, Haelie needs to go to sleep now!" Haelie began to cry, obviously knowing what that meant. I smiled at Eli and down at Haelie.

"Well, I'll see you around then," he said, picking up the crying toddler.

"See you," I said as I started to jog down the steps.

"Oh, and Clare?"

"Yeah?" I replied, turning to face him.

"You have really pretty eyes." The door swung and shut with a thud. I stood there for a moment, shocked.

_You have really pretty eyes._

**First chapter! The story's going to be switching from Eli to Clare in POV. I hope you all like it! Leave me a review!**


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Eli's POV

I dipped my sponge in the soapy bucket, keeping an eye on Haelie sitting in her playpen while washing Morty. The summer sun beat down on my back and I had to keep adjusting my sunglasses. My black t-shirt wasn't helping the whole "It's really hot outside" situation, but I would only go so far to stay cool.

Haelie laughed and I smiled, focusing on scrubbing down the windows. She was so cute, no matter how much of a handful she could be sometimes. She laughed again, and a voice echoed the laughter. I looked up, surprised to see Clare sitting with her back to me in front of Haelie. She was talking in a high, silly voice and I smirked as a thought crossed my mind. I waved to see if Clare could see me, but if she could she didn't show it. I grinned and reached for the hose, creeping up behind her. When I was about ten feet behind her, I pushed down on the lever, aiming the spray of water at her auburn curls. She jumped up and shrieked waving her arms wildly. "Hey!" She cried. I stopped and smirked at her.

"What was that for?" She cried. I chuckled.

"No reason."

"No reason? NO REASON?" She huffed and wrung out her hair. "Well, thank you Eli, for getting me soaking wet."

"Your welcome." I smirked and went back to washing my car.

She stalked over to me and planted her hands on her hips. "Your sister and I were getting along just fine before you came along with that hose."

I looked at her for a moment. "My sis…oh, Haelie? She's…." I paused when Mom called me.

"Eli! Phone!"

I set down the sponge and gave Clare a lopsided smile. "Farewell milady." Her glare dissolved into a shy smile and she looked down, blushing. I jogged up the steps with Haelie in my arms as Clare walked over to peer into her mailbox. I handed Haelie to my mom and picked up the phone, holding it between my ear and my shoulder. "Hello? Oh, hey, yeah…"

Later that night, after I showered and pulled on my pajamas, I found my self thinking of Clare. It was little things; her big blue eyes, her rosy cheeks, her tentative smile. She was Julia's exact opposite, and yet I found myself drawn to her.

I put Haelie in bed as Mom chatted with my grandmother on the phone. I took care to tuck her in, kissing her softly on her pale forehead. Her green eyes, so much like mine, framed by long dark lashes slowly drifted shut, her breathing becoming a steady rhythmic sound. I shut my eyes and listened to the sound as I sat in the rocking chair in Haelie's room. Back and forth, inhale exhale. It was soothing.

I knew Clare probably wouldn't dare to be with a guy like me if she knew my secrets. But I couldn't help but want her all the same.

I slowly drifted into another dream. I lay on soft grass as something wet splattered all over my body; I opened my eyes to see rain falling from a sky the color of Clare's eyes, a deep, magnificent blue. As I watched, the snow slowly turned from big cold drops to fat snowflakes, landing silently on the grass that surrounded me and on my surprisingly warm body. That was when I noticed a small hand in mine; I looked down to see Clare's hand encased in mine. I turned to the right and saw Julia's hand was tucked into my other. But I couldn't feel hers; it was as if she was invisible.

As if she wasn't there at all.

Julia's eyes were sad but her smile was warm as she stood. "I will always love you Eli, but you have to live your life and protect her. I can't be the one to hold you back." Slowly she released my grip and backed away. "You will always be my first love." Then she disappeared into the lush forest that surrounded us. I stumbled after her but something held me back. I looked down to my left to see Clare was still holding tightly onto my hand. _Eli_, she mouthed, and giggled. _It will all be alright in the end. _

My eyes snapped open and I realized I was still in Haelie's rocking chair. Her light snores could be heard from her crib; the only other sound was my frantic breathing.

That was one of the strangest dreams I had ever had. Most of them were memories of Julia and I-this was something different. I had no idea how to explain this.

I sighed and ran a hand through my dark hair. I must be going crazy.

What do you guys think so far? I answer all of your replies so send me one! I will be updating soon! Thank God for a three day weekend (:


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Clare's POV

The clouds overhead promised rain as I speed-walked home from Alli's. I was trying to make it back before the rain fell, but it didn't look like I was going to accomplish that. My thoughts were interrupted with the first fat droplets as they splattered onto my head. I started to run and laughed at myself; I must look crazy. The rain started to fall harder and I looked for shelter somewhere, when a hearse pulled up beside me. The window rolled down.

"Need a ride?" Eli smirked behind the wheel. I sighed with relief as the rain pelted my back. I barely knew him, but, hey, he _was_ my neighbor.

I kept thinking over and over in my head, _sensible Clare wouldn't get into a hearse with a guy she had just met a couple days ago. She would kindly refuse._

"Sure," I said, and climbed into the passenger seat. To be blunt, I just didn't care anymore. I was wet and cold and I liked Eli. He was nice (If you don't count the hose incident) and funny; plus, it was adorable the way he loved his little sister.

"I'm taking you back to my house." His voice broke into my thoughts.

"Please don't tell me I just got kidnapped." He chuckled through a smirk.

"No, your moms at my house so I figured you would want to go there."

"Oh, okay. That's fine. Wait, why is she over at your house?"

"Our moms are becoming BFFs."

I laughed so hard that I snorted unattractively. "BFFs?"

He pretended to look hurt. "Yes, BFFs, you don't like my fabulous vocabulary?"

I cracked up again and he chuckled a little bit. "Laugh all you want. Just be glad I don't actually talk like that." I giggled as he pulled into his driveway.  
We walked up to the house and stopped in the kitchen where our moms were talking. Eli's mom stood by the stove and my mom stood next to her, fixing a cup of coffee.

"Oh, hello Clare, would you two like some tea or coffee?" Mrs. Goldsworthy gave me a warm smile.

Eli and I replied at the same time, coffee for me and tea for him. We looked at each other for a minute and I looked away, blushing.

"Coming right up!" Mrs. Goldsworthy said and our moms resumed their conversation. Eli led me to the family room where he flopped down on the couch. I sat across from him on an old armchair, sinking into the softness.

"So, Clare, seeing as I know close to nothing about you and we're gonna be friends, tell me something about yourself." His voice was cocky as he leaned back into the couch and folded his arms behind his head. I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, so we're friends now? Funny, I got the impression you wanted to drown me after you attacked me with that hose."

Eli smirked. "You should learn to take a joke Edwards. Loosen up a bit," he grinned and stretched out across the couch until his feet were resting on the armrest.

"A tempting offer, but I'm good." I remained sitting on the chair. "What do you want to know?"

He tapped his chin with a long index finger. "Favorite music genre?"

I smiled and thought for a moment. "I'll tell you, but you have to answer a question for me in return.

"I can do that," he replied with a lopsided smile.

"Probably…alternative." I said. "Favorite subject?"

He thought about it for a little while before replying. "English, I guess. I like writing. Music's cool too."

I smiled. "I like writing too. Okay, your turn."

"Hmm…what do you like about me?" I blinked, surprised.

"What do you mean?"

"What's your favorite thing about me?"

"Uh, well, I hardly know you, so…" I could barely stutter the sentence out.

"C'mon Clare, it's just a question." He grinned and I squirmed under his emerald gaze.

"Well, um, let's see…you're cute?" I blushed instantly and covered my face with my hands.

"Thank you," he said laughing. I blushed even deeper until a thought fluttered across my mind.

"What's your favorite thing about _me_?" I said with a sly smile.

"Your beautiful blue eyes." He answered promptly with a smirk.

Why must he always make me blush?

Mrs. Goldsworthy walked in with our drinks and set them on the coffee table. "Eli, sit up, we have guests." He sighed and resumed his position of sitting with his hands behind his head. Mrs. Goldsworthy walked out and winked at me as she passed.

Eli looked thoughtful for a moment as we sat in silence. "Let's go a little deeper. Tell me about your life."

My life? Why would he want to know all of that?

"My life/" I said, echoing my thoughts.

"Yep."

"Okay, well…I have a sister, Darcy. I go to Degrassi. My favorite color is green. I love to read. I'm an honor student…" I trailed off. "Is that what you wanted to know?"

He chuckled. "Go deeper. Tell me something you haven't told anyone else."

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because you intrigue me, Clare," he said nonchalantly.

I blushed furiously again. "Well, let's see…"

**Sorry for the cliffhanger! I can't fit all of the conversation in without making it really long so I'll put the rest up in chapter 4. Let me know what you think! Read and review please! **


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Eli's POV

I watched her stutter a bit as she began to speak, a nervous blush spreading across her pale cheeks.

"Well, let's see…my entire life, I've been the good girl. When I was little I had a best friend, and she was the mischievous one while I was the obedient one. We would always get in trouble and they would question me first because the adults knew I would spill our secret plans."

I smirked at the thought of a little Clare babbling guiltily.

"What?" She said, noticing my smirk.

"Nothing," I replied quickly but couldn't hold back a chuckle.

"Why is that funny?" She demanded. I shrugged. She made a exasperated noise and I laughed.

"So whatever happened to your friend?" I asked, curious.

"Well, we just kinda grew apart. She moved out of town and eventually we just lost contact. However, I did hear that she was sick and went into a coma a few months ago. It's horrible. I want to go visit her soon, because I heard she's at a hospital not too far from here." She looked away, sadness evident on her face.

"I could drive you sometime," I offered. Clare looked up, surprised.

"Really? That would be…" Haelie's wails interrupted Clare.

"Eli! Get the baby!" My mom called. I sighed and stood. "Be right back," I told Clare, and went upstairs. Haelie was crying loudly when I walked into the room. I hurried over to her crib and picked her up, rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"Shh," I whispered, "its okay." But she kept crying, so I searched for her pacifier. "Here you go," I said, holding it up to her mouth. She held it in her mouth for a moment but spat it back out. I sat down in the rocking chair and began to rock with her, but it didn't satisfy her. I sighed and tried one last thing.

I began to sing softly to her, a lullaby Mom had sang to me when I was young.

"Golden slumber kiss your eyes,  
Smiles await you when you rise.  
Sleep,  
pretty baby,  
Do not cry,  
And I'll sing you a lullaby. "

Her eyes began to dry as her tears subsided and she grew quiet. She stared at me with wide green eyes much like my own, full of curiosity and wonder.  
"Care you know not,  
Therefore sleep,  
While I o'er you watch do keep.  
Sleep,  
pretty darling,  
Do not cry,  
And I will sing a lullaby."

Her eyes began to drift shut and I smiled down at her. Her soft and steady breaths rose slowly and her eyelashes brushed her cheeks. I held her close in my arms until I heard a noise at the door. I looked up to see Clare, standing in the doorway with a smile on her blushing cheeks.

"She's so adorable," Clare said. "Can I hold her?"

I stood up, surprised. "Sure." I handed Haelie to Clare and stepped back a little bit. Clare bit her bottom lip to hold back a huge smile and brushed Haelie's hair out of her eyes. "She looks really familiar." Clare whispered. I looked down at Haelie. She looked exactly like her mother. I just shrugged at Clare.

Clare looked up at me and changed the topic. "I heard you singing. You have a wonderful voice."

I laughed. "Not really, I'm an amateur."

She shook her head. "I thought it sounded great. Do you play an instrument?" I shrugged.

"I'm okay at guitar, but that's it." She smiled.

"Well, I still think you sounded great." She blushed a little and I chuckled.

"Thank you," I said. Clare smiled again and handed me Haelie.

"Here you are, I really should be leaving." She looked towards the window; the rain had slowed to a drizzle. "Summer math homework, you know."

"Yeah…" I lied, looking away. I never did the summer work. Clare leaned down and pecked Haelie on the forehead before giving me a small wave and leaving. I smiled after her and set Haelie down softly in her crib. She continued to sleep peacefully so I slowly backed out of the room and went back to my own.

That night, as I fell asleep, something weird happened. Instead of dreaming of Julia, I dreamt of Clare and her beautiful smile. I replayed her soft blush in my dreams and her lilting voice. When I woke up, I almost started to cry. I was starting to lose Julia more and more.

And that scared me more than anything else in the world.

**So so sorry for the wait! I have been extremely busy with school and life but I will try and make it up to you guys! Enjoy! Leave me a review **


End file.
